Broken Wings
by xxsimply-uniquexx
Summary: Lita is happy with Randy Orton, but when she saves Trish Stratus, what will the two become? LitaxTrish WARNINGS INSIDE


**Broken Wings**

**Characters: **Lita, Trish Stratus and the rest of the WWE crew.

**Pairings: **Lita/Randy eventual Lita/Trish

**Rated: **M, Sexual Content, Minor Rape and Swearing

**Disclaimer: **This is strictly fan fiction, I own none of the names mentioned.

'Randy babe I'm going out with the girls tonight, hope that's ok' Lita told her boyfriend of about eight months.

'Sure, I'll stay home, all by myself, on my lonesome, little old me alone' He pouted 'No I'm just kidding babe, stay out all night if you want, heck I won't worry if you don't come, its about time you went out for a night' Randy insisted.

'I may come back, absolutely wasted' Lita joked.

'The better for me to take advantage of' Randy laughed. Lita playfully slapped him.

'Right then, well I'll see you later' She said, kissing him on the cheek. Randy waved her off.

---

Lita met up with Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson and Victoria down in the lobby each diva looking absolutely stunning.

'Hey girls' The red head greeted the ladies. Torrie and Victoria nodded while Trish said a simple 'Hello'.

'Where's Mickie?' Lita asked. Torrie sniggered.

'She decided to stay in for the night with John' She explained. Lita laughed.

'That's a random thing to do, I mean what will they do?' Lita dumbly asked. Trish shook her head.

'What you do with Randy when your horny and alone' She clued in. Lita shook her head.

'Oh I get ya' She laughed.

'Come on guys' Victoria said, grabbing their hands.

---

The girls ended up in a club called 'Wind'.

'People sure have run out of names for clubs' Victoria said.

'Next thing you know, they'll be a club called Fart' Torrie said. Lita laughed.

'I'd love to go there' She sarcastically said.

'Girls, the party has just picked up' Trish said, taking her jacked off, showing off a revealing shirt.

'Lets hit it' Lita said. Torrie and Victoria went out to the dancefloor, each picking up a young guy.

'Why aren't we out there?' Trish asked 'Aren't we attractive?'

'You're beautiful Trish' Lita complimented. Trish sent a warming smile.

'Thank you' She said sincerely 'So how are you and Randy going?'

'Um, pretty well, I just don't think he is 'the one' ya know?' Lita replied.

'I thought Ron was the one, look what happened, turns out he slept with my cousin' Trish said shaking her head.

'I guess there is no such thing as 'the one' then' Trish shook her head in agreement.

'Men are stupid' Trish said. Lita nodded.

'All they do is whine on the internet' Lita dryly laughed after her statement. Trish nodded.

'Lets go the dancefloor' Lita said 'You and me' Trish nodded.

'I'm just gonna go freshen up' She said 'God that's so cliché'

---

Trish headed to the bathroom, before feeling a hand come over her mouth, pulling her to the alley way. The rough looking man instantly nailed Trish to the wall.

'Don't even think about fucking screaming' The man threatened. Trish nodded. The man instantly started kissing Trish's chest, before ripping her shirt off, exposing her breasts. The man soon enough slid down Trish's panties, roughly inserting two fingers. Trish winced in the pain.

Lita was waiting for her to freshen up, but she was taking so long, so she went and looked for her, then she heard a wince in the alley way. She poked her head out to see Trish and the man.

'Get away!' Lita yelled, kicking the man in his never regions. The man screamed.

'I'll get you, you red headed bitch, she was mine' He said licking his lips. As soon as he was gone, Lita quickly went over to Trish. She pulled off her shirt, sliding it on Trish, and then kissed her on the forehead.

'Its ok Trish' She soothed the blonde 'Come on, I'll text Torrie, we're going back to your room' Lita said. Trish nodded.

---

The first thing Lita did when Trish and her got back, was send Trish to the shower. Lita sat down on Trish's bed, rubbing her forehead. She heard Trish scream. Lita quickly ran into the bathroom.

'Look what the sick fuck did!' Trish yelled, pointing down to her area. Lita shuddered. It was red, swollen and bleeding.

'Oh god Trish' Lita said. She quickly reached for a sponge. Trish opened the door, and held onto the shower knob. Lita looked up and Trish.

'Ya mind if I clean ya up?' She asked.

'Its ok' Trish said. Soon enough Lita had cleaned Trish up, and helped her get dressed, because she was still shaking. Lita wrapped her arms around Trish.

'Its ok Trish, its ok' She said. Trish started to cry.

'Can you sleep here tonight?' Trish asked. Lita nodded.

'Sure, I'll sleep on the couch'

'No, you're sleeping in the bed with me, I need another body in there with me' Trish ordered. Lita nodded.

'I have nothing to sleep in though'

'Just wear something from there' Trish said, pointing at her suitcase. Lita nodded.

'Thank you' Trish said 'For saving me, taking care of me, all in one night, you're a true friend' Trish said.


End file.
